


Meeting the Team

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Fallout Verse [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Gerard Piqué, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barbecue, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Team but same difference, Omega Sergio Ramos, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: Geri’s not entirely sure how Sergio got him to agree to this, but one day he finds himself attending a Blanco team barbecue. It goes about as well as was to be expected.[In which Sergio heartlessly abandons Geri to play with his friends instead, Geri accidentally bonds with Toni Kroos and finds out some things he needed to hear.]
Relationships: Gerard Piqué & Toni Kroos, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Fallout Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614787
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get back to reading too, as soon as I find the time anyway. Sigh... Real life is busy. Sorry for the wait, guys, but here's the next installment - finally...  
> Many thanks as usual to the wonderful [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk) for betaing! What would I do without you? <3

Geri’s not entirely sure how Sergio got him to agree to this, but one day he finds himself attending a Real team barbecue. It goes about as well as was to be expected.

Casemiro and Carvajal both get up as soon as they see him, Casemiro balling his fists and Carvajal actually growling at him, it needs Sergio to shove them both back forcefully to keep them from attacking Geri outright. It would be hilarious to see an Omega get right into the face of two of the most fiercest Alphas in Spanish football if it wasn’t also making Geri feel just a tiny bit insulted. He can fight his own battles, thank you very much…

But hey, Sergio is defending him. That’s something.

Geri still gives Casemiro and Carvajal his best challenging smirk as he breezes past them and is gratified to see them stiffen in anger. Assholes, the lot of them. He’s Sergio’s fucking _Mate_ , he has every right to be here, and they can all go fuck themselves.

He still avoids going near them though. Sergio asked him to come (Geri was so surprised he said yes before he could really think about it), and he’s here now. He’s not gonna chicken out or something. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction… but he still won’t go out of his way to start a fight. Oh, he could take them, _obviously_ , but Sergio probably wouldn’t like it. And they’re already getting into enough fights as it is.

As it turns out, the rest of the team actually isn’t so bad to deal with. Most of them are ignoring Geri anyway, Marcelo says hi but that was it, Courtois makes a bit of perfunctory small talk for about two minutes before he walks away and leaves Geri standing there alone again. Carvajal and Casemiro are now ignoring Geri in a rather obvious way, but that’s better than them constantly glaring, so he’ll take it. Some others are a bit nicer about it, Vinicius comes over to say hi and ask about Fati, Fede Valverde waves from afar but doesn’t seem to dare to come closer. Geri waves back and wonders if the boy is intimidated or just shy. Eh, who cares.

He wanders around the house, looking at the artwork on the walls. He doesn’t _need_ to talk to anyone, really. He can just keep his distance. Sucks a bit that Sergio is ignoring him, but his errant Omega is probably either involved in a hissing match with the Alphas on his team or looking for other kinds of trouble. Geri’s not his keeper anyway. And he doesn’t _care_ that Sergio has abandoned him. He _really_ doesn’t.

Right.

He ends up in the garden. There’s an impromptu football game going on on the wide lawn, two small goals set up on either end. The teams are a wild mix of Real players and kids, they’re all laughing, having fun. Sergio is in the middle of it, currently being tackled by several kids at once, he laughs even while he goes down and reaches out to drag the kids down with him in a messy, happy pile. Geri feels a tug of _something_ as he watches - a part of him wants to go over, join the fun. Sergio looks so _happy_...

He doesn’t go over. Instead he wanders over towards the big barbecue grill set up on the patio. It’s gigantic and shiny and obviously very expensive - and is also giving off some very enticing smells that draw Geri closer. He smells _sausages_.

Toni Kroos is standing there, wearing an apron and wielding a big pair of tongs. Oh, right, this must be Kroos’ house they’re at, Geri didn’t exactly pay attention to where Sergio said this… _fun meeting_ would take place, but this must be Kroos’ party then, right? He probably wouldn’t let anyone else near his barbecue. Geri wouldn’t either, if this was _his_ house. It’s just a thing, isn’t it? Your house, your barbecue, your rules. Something about being head of the household, some Alpha-type thing. Or maybe the need to prove that you can feed your pack, something like that. Point is, Geri wouldn’t let anyone else use his barbecue either and he doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s trying to mess with Kroos’. But he does want to see if he can score some sausages or whatever, he’s getting a bit hungry now.

Kroos looks up when Geri comes near. He’s not sneering, like Carvajal and Casemiro earlier, he’s not smiling either like Valverde was. He gives Geri a polite nod and that’s it. Geri doesn’t quite know if he should feel insulted or relieved. Maybe a bit of both? He hasn’t forgotten it was Kroos who took care of Sergio after his and Geri’s mating. Who offered comfort when Geri (didn’t want to) wasn’t able to, who knew how to handle Sergio when Geri had no idea what to do. Who positioned himself between Geri and his new mate the entire time they were in that room, as if he was trying to keep Sergio safe from Geri…

But who also has never said anything against Geri in all the time since their mating. Others have talked publicly about how they think their bond is a bad idea. Kroos hasn’t, he’s been silent. Maybe he simply disapproves quietly, or maybe he actually doesn’t disapprove at all. Geri doesn’t know which one it is, but he’s kind of hoping for the latter. It’d be good to have at least one ally on Sergio’s team. At least _one_ pack member who doesn’t want Geri to just drop dead.

“Looking good.” Geri offers, nodding at the sausages sizzling away. “Smells good too.”

“They are not quite ready yet.” Kroos says without looking up. “If you are really hungry, there is salad and bread over on the table behind you.”

He seems to be smirking at his sausages as he offers Geri the _salad_. Oookay, not exactly welcoming, are we? Geri wants meat! But that’s okay, Geri can handle it. At least there’s no outright hostility. “Nah, that’s fine. I’m a patient guy.”

That does make Kroos look up. “Are you.” He says and looks at Geri steadily. It’s a searching kind of look, a calculating one. Geri gets the distinct impression he’s being judged.

He doesn’t like it. He crosses his arms and raises his chin, accepting the challenge. “If I have to be.”

Kroos looks at him for a few seconds longer, then blinks a couple of times and looks back at his sausages. “Good. You are going to need patience, I think.”

Geri cocks his head. They aren’t talking about sausages anymore, are they? How about that. He looks over towards the football game. A group of players is apparently celebrating a goal, meanwhile Sergio is arguing with someone because of course he is. Geri wants to go over there and join in, wants to laugh at Sergio for arguing about a goal in a game that is just for fun and doesn’t matter a damn thing. Wants to see that smile aimed at him, wants to be the one who makes Sergio laugh… Shit, he’s got it bad. How did that even happen that fast?

“I think you might be right.” Geri mutters and crosses his arms again, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Not sure anyway how I ended up here in the first place.”

Kroos throws him a sideways look. “You both have been dancing around each other for a long time, I think.” He says. “There are not many people who can make Sergio as angry as you can.”

Geri huffs. Kroos is not pulling his punches, is he? “Gee, thanks.”

“That was not a compliment.” Kroos emphasises (well, duh! Geri knew that!) and picks up a sausage to inspect it. “He gets angry a lot, sometimes he just does not know how else to deal with something. I think he has never known how to deal with you either. And you took advantage of that, didn’t you?”

Okay, fuck _this._ “You don’t know _shit_ about me, Kroos!” Geri says defensively and lets his arms drop to his sides. “He’s never been exactly a saint, either!”

Kroos isn’t intimidated, he merely nods thoughtfully. “True. You have both been very stupid for years now. I wonder if you will ever stop being stupid.” He places the sausage back on the grill. “This is almost done, I think.”

Geri bares his teeth and lets out a low growl. “What exactly is your fucking problem, Kroos?! Are you trying to tell me something or are you just being an asshole? Sergio’s not the only one who was forced into this, you know! This is tough for _both_ of us!”

Kroos merely raises an eyebrow. “I know it is.” He says, not trying to calm Geri down, merely making a statement. “And while I am slightly biased towards Sergio, being a member of his pack, I _do_ get that this is hard for you too. Sergio is - not your typical Omega, but I think you know this already. What you might not know is that - what I am trying to say is that…”

He breaks off. For the first time, Kroos seems lost for words. A bit flustered too, and a small, vicious part of Geri is glad to have messed up that controlled demeanor. Serves the fucker right, he thinks. Fucking Toni Kroos. Geri should have known he’d be a dick, just like the rest of them…

Kroos looks away for a second and takes a deep breath. “What I am trying to say is that people have been wondering why you two did not break your bond. People think - that you are not meant for each other. That it could never work. But I think it is very brave of you two to not take the easy way out. To try to make this work. I still think this is harder for Sergio, he is _yours_ now, you could technically now rule his life if you so wished. Even if you apparently told him you would not do that, you still _could_. He has a hard time dealing with that, but he is trying, and that is very brave. He is trying for _you_.”

Geri stares at him, shocked. Toni gives him a slight smile and continues. “I meant it when I said nobody can make Sergio as angry as you can. But the thing is, Sergio only ever gets angry about the things he cares about. I think maybe you are a bit similar in that regard. You never tease anyone as much as you do Sergio, so I think you do not know how to deal with him either. Would you like a sausage now, Gerard? I think they are finally done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for Toni to have such a big part in this universe, it just sorta... happened. I'm not sorry, but I hope you guys like him, even if there's probably too much Toni and not enough Sergio for you :)

Toni’s words are still ringing in Geri’s ears even after the German has walked off to distribute the grilled sausages among the various guests.

He doesn’t consider breaking their bond the easy way out, but it’s true, he never really considered going down that route. Aside from a first, fleeting thought right after he came back to himself after their mating, Geri has never even been tempted to suggest it. Sergio hasn’t said anything in that regard either and when _René_ suggested it, he shot it down right away. Both of them have, apparently, independently decided that of course they were going to try to make this work instead...

Well, Geri more so than Sergio, of course. Sergio was being a dick about it for way longer than Geri!

But, yes, maybe there is some truth to Toni’s words. Maybe they have been dancing around this, around each other, for a while now. It’s true, Geri can rile up Sergio like nobody else can (that part is _still_ true, they still have epic fights even if they’re mated now because sometimes Sergio is a real asshole and sometimes Geri is too - and sometimes they just can’t help it… at least sometimes there’s makeup sex now too though, so there is that) and Sergio can piss him off better than anyone else. Geri is - easily provoked where it comes to Sergio, he always has been, quick on the attack and quick on the defense too. There has always been something about Sergio that brings out Geri’s strongest emotions, the best and the worst.

And maybe it’s been the same for Sergio. Maybe he’s been feeling similar things all along.

Of course Sergio has never said anything, same as Geri has never said anything either. They don’t really do that. Talk about stuff. Communicate. They always just sort of… _don’t_. Maybe they have to work on that. Communication issues, oh yeah, they both have them... Weird, actually. Because neither of them has any trouble speaking his mind in any other situation, not even when it would be better to just shut the hell up. But with each other? With that thing they’re doing now? Yeah, they’re both bad at speaking up.

Well, at least Sergio is just as bad at it as Geri is, right? And unlike his skittish Mate, Geri _is_ actually okay with, like, holding hands and stuff. If this was a competition, Geri would _so_ be winning it right now…

So yeah, maybe they should actually start talking now. Even if it’s way easier to just… not.

***

There’s a big table and several smaller ones on the patio, Geri carries his plate towards one of the smaller ones. He figures nobody would want to sit with him anyway and Sergio, the asshole, is still playing football. Doesn’t matter, though. The sausages look delicious and even the salad buffet isn’t actually half bad and offered plenty of choices, so Geri has enough to keep him entertained - even if it rankles a bit that Sergio has abandoned him. This party kinda sucks - not surprising, this is a _Blanco_ party after all. Well, at least the food is good…

He sits down on one of the benches, but isn’t left alone for too long before Toni Kroos sits down beside him. Geri’s annoyed - can’t that guy leave him alone?! But Kroos doesn’t say anything, merely focuses on setting down two plates of food onto the small table and placing cutlery and napkins next to them. Geri finds himself wondering who the second plate is for and then is annoyed that he even cares.

He doesn’t have to wait for an answer for very long anyway. Valverde pops up out of nowhere, out of breath and glowing with happiness, flopping down on the bench beside Toni. “Did you see my goal?” He asks and gratefully takes the bottle of water Toni hands him. “That was awesome, Thibaut didn’t stand a chance!”

“I saw, yes.” Toni says and smiles, pushing one of the plates towards Valverde. “You were really good, Fede.”

The Omega beams at the praise, grabs his plate, then gets up and dashes off without another word. Toni gives a rueful little smile and shakes his head. Geri raises an eyebrow. What the hell is going on?

Toni notices him looking. He smiles again, looking a bit shy. It’s not a look Geri has ever seen on him before. “Remember when I told you about having to be patient? It is… easier sometimes to give advice than to follow it yourself. But I too am trying.”

Oh. Oh! Okay. Huh. Geri spears a sausage with his fork and then uses it to point after Valverde. “He seems nice. Sweet. If you like that kind of thing.”

Geri, if that wasn’t already obvious, doesn’t. Not really. Sergio can be sweet sometimes, though. And Geri likes that a lot. But that’s probably because it’s Sergio…

“He is, yes.” Toni says and starts methodically cutting up his sausages into even pieces. “And I do like it. Enough to stay patient, even if I wish I did not have to. The outcome will be worth it, no?”

Geri has just opened his mouth to answer when suddenly a body drops onto the bench beside him and there he is, his wayward Mate (finally), sweaty and breathing hard. He’s glowing with happiness, just like Valverde was, flushed with the exertions of the game and obviously in a very good mood. Geri is a bit taken aback - they’re in public, usually Sergio wouldn’t get this close…

“Why didn’t you get a plate for me?” Sergio asks, oblivious to Geri’s thoughts. “Toni got one for Fede and he’s only courting him, I feel my Alpha should definitely get me a plate, that’s basically in the _rules_ of being mated. You’re supposed to feed me!”

“Whenever I give you food you either complain that it’s gross or insist that you, and I quote, ‘don’t need to be fed like some poor little Omega thing who is incapable of taking care of himself’.” Geri says and pulls his plate away to keep his food safe. “Get your own damn plate, Ramos, I’m not your keeper.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sergio says, unconcerned, and leans over to steal food from Toni’s plate instead. Geri’s eyes narrow on instinct - Sergio is _not_ going to eat another Alpha’s food! He hands Sergio his own plate and then feels his annoyance level rise when Sergio instantly and rather smugly starts munching away. Shit. Geri was _played_ , wasn’t he?

Sergio’s still looking smug, Toni is hiding a smile behind his hand and Geri hates both of them. He wrestles his fork back from Sergio (using unfair superior Alpha strength, as Sergio likes to put it) and decisively spears up the biggest sausage so his Mate can’t have it. “You are a menace, Sergio.”

“And proud of it!” Sergio says cheerfully and gifts Geri with a brilliant, happy grin. He leans close for a moment, pressing their sides together, then gets up from the bench. “You should play with us later, that’d be fun. You can be on my team, if you want.”

“Uh.” Geri says, nonplussed. “Yeah, okay. Sure?”

Sergio gives him another brilliant grin and walks off. He’s taking Geri’s plate with him, but the Alpha doesn’t even notice. Sergio wants him to play football with him. He wants him on his own team. That’s... something. Right?

He finds himself looking at Toni for confirmation and finds the German smiling softly. “I think being patient is working out for you so far.” He says quietly and looks after Sergio. “And I think the outcome will definitely be worth it.”

Geri looks after Sergio as well. “He stole my fucking food.” He mutters, but can’t be too mad about it. Maybe they don’t actually have to talk that much. Maybe they’re doing just fine, in their own way. Maybe things are indeed working out so far…

And yes, the outcome will definitely be worth it.

***

When Sergio joins a Barca team night, he picks a fight with almost the entire team, somehow manages to get _Leo_ on his side, somehow manages to get Leo angry at _Geri_ too, and then proceeds to cause the most epic team fight ever. Sergio gloats for weeks afterwards. Geri refuses to talk about it.

Sergio is not invited back for any more Barca team nights, but Leo invites him over for tea one day and Geri isn’t allowed to come. Sergio is incredibly smug when he comes back and refuses to tell Geri anything about what happened.

His Mate is a fucking asshole.


End file.
